


The Legend of the Catlords

by NiuMiu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I don't even know., Sort of crossover with bnha?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuMiu/pseuds/NiuMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Enma buried by cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legend Begins

Catlords. That was how people called Tsuna and Enma nowadays. The nickname could seem strange for a superhero duo, but it was very accurate.

It all started when they were still little, before the doctors had determined their quirk. When both were about three, whenever they started crying a random cat would appear and stay with them until they calmed down.

Their mothers thought it was cute, until one day when they cried so much that the entire block was filled with cats.

Both mothers took her sons to the doctors, they needed to know if this was due to a latent quirk, and it was on the doctor’s office that they first met.

“Looks like your son can somehow control cats.” The doctor said.

Nana was shocked at first, but then she thought that the cute quirk fit her cute son.

“Ah! Then it’s just this. I was really worried when Tsu-kun started crying and then cats appeared everywhere.” She said.

“Yes, yes. I think he can’t control his quirk it’s just natural. Actually I have another patient with a similar quirk here.”

Nana didn’t think twice. When the doctor dismissed her, she went instantly to meet this another patient.

Tsuna and Enma became friends on that moment, and were almost never seen separated.

Their friendship reached a point where their mothers had to move to neighbor houses, so they could see each other every time they wanted to.

In addition, because of their unusual quirks and personalities, they were constantly seen covered by cats, and so the nickname stuck.

They always dreamed of being heroes. Their mothers supported and cheered for them constantly.

However, one day when they proudly announced their dream to the class during and assignment, everyone laughed at them. Only a fool could think that controlling cats was a quirk worthy of a hero.

From that day on, they were constantly harassed and bullied. No one believed on them, and in fact, many hated them.

The amount of cats that surrounded them increased and their mothers started to get worried about their sons. What could have happened to make them so sad?

The truth was that they weren’t sad. They were trying to control better their quirk, to be able to activate it without using sadness as the trigger.

Together, Tsuna and Enma trained until exhaustion almost every day.

Together they survived the bullying and the harassment for years, until one day they finally opened their own hero agency. They worked bit by bit, starting with easy missions, until they started taking down criminals.

Catlords, that’s how they are called today.

They do their best to stay out of fights or anything too dangerous, they know that there are stronger heroes that can take care of that, and they don’t want to hurt their animal friends.

However, they are still loved on the city that they work. They often bring their cats, and occasionally Natsu, their lion (because their quirk evolved to a point that let them control any kind of feline now), to orphanages and hospitals. They’ve taught tricks to their cats that the child love.

Still, some days when they are sad and lose control over their quirk, they are seen buried by cats, but that’s only normal.  


Because life is flawed, and so are heroes.


	2. Not All Ligers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Bester betrayed Xanxus.

While some heroes made their base on the cities, other kind of heroes didn’t stay for much time in any place. These “wanderers” usually worked more like mercenaries.

Xanxus was one of those heroes.

He was well known for his violence and specialization in general combat. He was effective, that couldn’t be denied, but he was an asshole.

No one knew how, but at some point, he adopted a liger cub, whom he called Bester, and he took it with him everywhere he went. He tamed Bester and both always went to any combat together.

When he was not fighting beside his reliable feline companion, Xanxus liked to frighten people using the animal, and that was what he was doing at the present.

Xanxus was passing by a small city. Usually he wouldn’t bother to go to a place so pathetic and boring, but he heard that one of the criminals that he was pursuing was last seen there.

He walked the streets of the city with Bester beside him, and started to get really annoyed with the civilians.

Instead of showing any sign of fear of his liger, they were pointing at how cute it was.

His fury grew even more when a child got close of Bester and tried to pet him. A child tried to pet Bester, instead of running or crying of fear. That was it.

Xanxus growled and in response, Bester growled to the child. The little girl fell on the ground scared, and started crying. The child’s mom quickly caught her kid and run away from Xanxus.

“That’s what happens when you get too close to my Liger your civilian fuckers!” He said with a smirk to the people that were passing by and saw the scene.

However, Xanxus didn’t know that near there were also The Catlords. The heroes that took care of that city in general.

The scene shocked Tsuna and Enma. They didn’t know if that man was a hero or a villain, but they knew they couldn’t let that slip. They worked very hard to make the city accept their lion without fear, and now a stranger was ruining all of that.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, but are you a hero?” Tsuna asked approaching Xanxus.

“Are you fucking blind trash?” Xanxus replied.

“What you did with your liger wasn’t much heroic.” Enma said.

“I don’t give a fuck.” He said.

These two man that approached him were wearing cat ears, along with normal civilian clothes. They didn’t have any moral to speak of him or his liger.

Tsuna and Enma looked briefly to one another and nodded. They had a plan.

“Oh, nice liger you have here. What’s his name?” Enma said.

“Bester. Don’t get close to him if you don’t want to be bitten, trash.” He said, but Tsuna was already kneeling beside Bester.  
“He’s so cute.” He said petting Bester’s head. Bester closed his eyes and purred.

Xanxus growled, trying to make the liger scare Tsuna, but the liger didn’t answer.

“Yes, he is cute.” Enma said also kneeling beside Tsuna and started stroking Bester. 

“Who’s the good kitten?” Tsuna said petting the liger’s back.

Xanxus was frozen by shock and anger. Why wasn’t Bester obeying him?

“Who’s the good kitten?” Enma echoed and Bester threw himself on the ground with his belly up.

Both man started tickling Bester, who just kept squirming on the ground.

“Bester.” Xanxus growled, but the liger didn’t give any sign of noticing his owner. “Stop this shit.”

Some other kids started crowding around the two man and the liger, and for the first time in his life, Xanxus was truly shocked. His reliable liger, who fought countless battles by his side, betrayed him.

“It’s no use child.” An old woman approached Xanxus. “They are the heroes of our city. Their quirk let them control felines.”

Tsuna and Enma smiled at him.


	3. Patience and Hope are the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when they discovered that they could control lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by NeitherSaneNorInsane on the comments. I also want to say that if anybody have anything that you want to see in this just put on the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr. Eh... niumiu.tumblr.com (Thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks or just for reading~)

When they weren’t working or when they just wanted to chill, Tsuna and Enma had two favorite places to go.

One of them was the park. There, they took all the cats that they had to play on the outdoors. The kids loved when they did that.

The second place was the zoo. No matter how many times they went there, the different animals always impressed them.

The lions were by far their favorites, but they always made sure to see all the animals when they went there.

That was what they were doing right now. Calmly strolling through the zoo. Watching the animals one more time and chatting with the workers.

They weren’t active as heroes for much time, but everyone in the city already respected them, so a few people occasionally stopped them to ask for autographs.

They were in the middle of giving an autograph to a child when an alarm echoed on the entire place.

“This is an emergency. Due to an accident, the lions have escaped. We ask for everyone’s calm. Please, follow the workers and be calm and everything will be solved as soon as possible.” A voice said on the speakers.

Tsuna and Enma looked around; the people were scared and surprised at the same time. The child clutched the autograph to their chest and trembled.

“It’s okay.” Enma said. “That guy will help you.” He pointed to a zoo worker.

The kid nodded and ran to the worker.

“We will split?” Tsuna asked.

“Yeah, there were a lot of lions here.”

Tsuna nodded and each one went on their way.

They were both equipped with guns loaded with paralyzing and tranquilizing darts. They weren’t strong or fast, and their quirk wasn’t very useful at combat, but they knew how to use their equipment.

Enma helped the workers capture most of the lions, while Tsuna didn’t find anything on the way that he went. It was suspiciously silent where Tsuna was.

He was trying to find any sign of a lion or any people there, but that entire part of the zoo was deserted.

Suddenly he sensed danger and turned quickly, but a lion charged at him and made him throw his gun far away. Tsuna hit a wall and felt dizzy for a few seconds.

The lion seemed young and had him cornered. Tsuna was disarmed and without any cat to help. Even if he had a cat nearby to control, he wouldn’t do that. It would be a massacre to put a cat to fight against a lion.

Tsuna faced the stare of the lion, and the animal growled, making shivers run through his spine. He looked at the corner of his eye to his gun. It was too far away for him to get it.

He tried to move and the lion growled again. He understood that as a sign not to make any sudden movement. He tried to breathe as little as possible, and when he started considering to fight the lion, he saw Enma enter his vision.

Enma froze right away when he saw what was happening. The lion didn’t notice his presence.

Tsuna slightly raised an eyebrow, asking with his eyes if Enma could shoot.

Enma raised his gun slowly and signed that he was out of ammunition.

_Shit._ Tsuna thought as he looked once again to his gun. It was far away, but still too close for Enma to get it without getting the lion’s attention.

Enma tried to get his attention again and he looked at him.

“It’s just a big cat.” Enma mouthed without words.

Tsuna looked at the lion again. It wasn’t a cat. It was a lion. They never tried to control an animal so big or that wasn’t a cat.

However, Enma had a point. Lions are felines after all.

Tsuna was about to protest when Enma raised a hand and nodded. That was the sign. Knowing or not, they were going to try.

He held his breathing as he slowly raised his hand on the lion’s direction.

The lion howled and kept walking to Tsuna’s direction.

“Calm down guy.” He said and the lion growled. Tsuna tried to maintain himself calm; otherwise, their attempt at controlling the lion would fail.

“Calm down guy. You’re just a big cat.” He said.

The lion was close enough to bite his hand, but instead of attacking, he lowered his head and touched Tsuna’s palm with his forehead.

Enma and Tsuna smiled at the same time. They didn’t believe but that worked.

“Hey big boy, everything is fine.” Tsuna said to the lion and he howled.

That was when Tsuna noticed something shiny inside the lion’s mouth. Enma kneeled beside them and with a lot of effort, they convinced the lion to open his mouth.

Lodged between the lion’s teeth was a shiny metallic object. They immediately concluded that that was what made the lion so angry and at the same time, the lion’s anger distanced the other lions from him.

The workers from the zoo finally arrived and they explained what happened to the lion. A vet immediately came and they helped to take care of the lion.

Both Tsuna and Enma visited the animal while he was recovering, and they discovered that this lion was not prone to violence. He was, in fact, very shy and docile.

They continued visiting him even after he was recovered, and one day, they finally decided to adopt the lion.

“You want to adopt this big boy?” The tamer asked surprised.

They nodded seriously.

“Well…” The tamer said looking at the lion, who gave her a curious look. “You will have to sign a lot of papers and work hard to get a permission for that…”

“We can do that.” Enma said.

The tamer looked at them again and saw that they weren’t going to give up.

“Well, I can see you two like him very much, so it’s okay. Because I think he likes you too. Isn’t it right, Natsu?”

“Gaorr!”


	4. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Gokudera and Uri joined them.

Gokudera Hayato was a genius. When he graduated as the top student of the support department of the U.A, people thought that he was certainly go work on one of the biggest corporations that made equipment for heroes.

However, when he didn’t accept any of the countless offers that he received, people were shocked, and his teachers were even more shocked. Hayato wasn’t stupid; he knew the chances he was losing.

What no one knew was that Hayato’s reason for doing that was exactly that he wasn’t stupid. He knew himself enough to be aware that he wouldn’t be able to work with a team. The thought of having other people discussing his job and telling him what to do was annoying.

Therefore, instead of working for a big company, Hayato travelled the world, just as he always wanted to.

He was never out of work to do, and sometimes he needed to go to a place that he liked and chill.

This place was Venice, and it was on one of his trips to Venice that Hayato found Uri.

At first, Uri was just a kitten that Hayato found in a dark alley and couldn’t leave there. 

It was at that moment that Gokudera discovered his soft spot for cats, and after a while, he discovered that he didn’t know how to take care of cats. More than that, he discovered in shock, when Uri was bigger than any normal cat should be, that he didn’t know anything about cats.

Hayato took Uri to a vet, and at first sight, the doctor could tell that Uri was a leopard.

The discovery shocked him. He should have been able to tell that his cat was a leopard; he was a genius after all.

Gokudera considered leaving Uri on a zoo, but he was fond of his cat, so he decided to get permission for having it instead.  
He regretted his decision later, when Uri started showing signs of hostility towards him.

He couldn’t understand. He fed her with the best meat, left the more comfortable side of the bed to her and petted her when she wanted to, but still Uri scratched and bit him almost all the time.

He considered leaving her in a zoo many times, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, so the number of scars on his body kept increasing.

What was interesting about Uri was that when they were walking on the street, Uri acted like a perfectly tamed animal, but when they were alone, Uri was very violent with him.

Which was what Uri was doing right now.

Hayato had just arrived in this small and peaceful town that he had heard about, and was searching for a hotel to stay.

He was impressed that no one was scared of Uri, and some kids even came to pet her, which made Uri very pleased.

That was what made him let his guard down. When he turned in an empty alley, Uri charged him and started clawing him as always. He couldn’t understand, Uri seemed pleased, why was she attacking him?

“Uri, stop!” He yelled already feeling the claws slowly digging on his skin. 

This was the first time that Uri attacked him in public. He didn’t know how anyone would react to see him being attacked by his own leopard.

A sudden thought of fear crossed his mind. What if someone saw this and called the police, and they put her down?

“Uri!” He shouted again.

Suddenly the leopard froze, and then relaxed, releasing Hayato. He was confused and worried at the same time as to what had happened, when a brunet man with cat ears kneeled beside him.

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

Hayato looked at Uri and saw a redhead man also wearing cat ears kneeling beside her. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“Yeah… Uri is my leopard; she’s just a bit temperamental sometimes.”

“She’s yours?” The redhead asked.

“Ah, we heard about your arrival on the town.” The brunet said.

“You heard…?”

Tsuna and Enma, as they presented themselves, proceeded to explain him that they were heroes and had an office on that city. They always knew when someone entered the town with a possibly dangerous animal.

“So, your quirk lets you control any kind of felines?”

Both nodded.

Hayato looked at Uri, who was casually being stroked by Enma and an idea popped on his mind.

“Please, take care of Uri!” Hayato suddenly yelled. Startling them and Uri, who growled.

“L-look, mister, we can’t do that…”

Hayato explained to them why he wanted to leave Uri with them. That he didn’t know how to take care of her, that they seemed very reliable and would take good care of her. That that was the only thing that he wanted.

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other when he finished.

“It’s not that we wouldn’t do this…” Tsuna started.

“It’s just that we see how much you love your leopard, and she also seem to love you the same way.” Enma finished.

“What? Then why she starts attacking me without any reason?!”

They smiled.

“It’s her way to show her affection.” Enma said.

Uri walked to Gokudera and rubbed her head on his arm, then slashed him.

While Gokudera rubbed his new bloody scratch, Tsuna and Enma took control over Uri and made her docile again.

“This damned bitch…” Gokudera muttered.

“She’s really temperamental…” Tsuna said.

Then Gokudera had another idea.

“Let me work for you!” He yelled startling them once more. 

“I work developing equipment for heroes. With a quirk unsuited to combat situations you surely will need the best equipment!” He said giving them his business card.

They read it and then looked at one another again.

“Mister… Gokudera. It’s not that we don’t want equipment. It’s just that we have a lot of cats to take care of and we can’t pay for anything too expensive…” Tsuna said.

“Money is not a problem! I have a lot of money! I’m never without a job! I could do this for free to you!”

“Mister, we can’t do anything to repay you for this kind offer…” Enma said.

“Just keep her from clawing me all the time, I beg you!” Gokudera pleaded falling on his knees.

Uri howled and they stared at each other.

“Well…” Enma said looking at Uri, who glared back at him.

“I think we can do that…” Tsuna said.

Gokudera got up from the ground and tackled them on a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! You won’t regret this!” He said between his tears.

Tsuna and Enma were so surprised that they forgot to control Uri, and she clawed Gokudera’s leg, making him scream and release them.

“What the fuck!” Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna and Enma sweatdropped as they took control over Uri again.


	5. Have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special day.

It was still morning but the office of the Catlords was already at work. Today was an important day.

Tsuna brushed Natsu’s mane and shouted orders to Enma, who tried his best to control all the cats. They were so agitated that the place was in complete chaos.

“Did they groom their fur?” Tsuna shouted.

Enma looked at the group of cats licking each other in a collective bath.

“Yes.” He shouted back.

“Claws trimmed?”

Enma looked at the group of cats collectively sharpening their nails on a fake tree that they had in the middle of the office.

“Yup!”

“Paws licked?”

Enma poked his head through the doorframe of a room and looked inside.

Gokudera laid on the ground, with Uri on top of him. The leopard looked at Enma and put a paw on Gokudera’s face, releasing its claws right after.

“Everything’s in order!” Enma shouted back at the same time of Gokudera’s “help me”.

“Okay! We’re leaving!”

Enma smiled and hoarded the cats out. Today was going to be great.

***

Enma was driving the truck while Gokudera and Tsuna were in the backseat, along with Uri, who slept on Gokudera’s lap and Natsu, who had his head out of the window, feeling the wind on his mane.

“I’m nervous.” Gokudera said. “I never did this.”

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Tsuna replied.

“If you don’t know what to do, just follow the cats and let them do it for you.” Enma said.

Gokudera looked at Uri, who opened an eye and looked at him.

“Hm… If you say so.”

***

They finally arrived at the location where they were going. An orphanage.

The caretakers greeted them and thanked them for doing that, but they skipped the formalities and opened the back doors of the truck.

The cats left it in line, one behind another. When the doors of the orphanage were opened, he could already hear the children’s cries.

The caretakers urged them to behave, but Tsuna and Enma skipped that too, making the cats perform tricks, and the previous half-controlled state turned into complete chaos.

Kids went everywhere, taking the cats with them. Hugging the cats, playing with them or just yelling and running after them.

Tsuna and Enma don’t stop there, they make Lion enter the orphanage and perform some tricks, drawing more delighted screams from the kids. They run to Natsu and start petting his mane, making him purr in response.

“Walk around and keep an eye on the kids.” Enma said to Gokudera, who stared at the scene with his mouth open.

Gokudera closed his mouth and nodded. They had told him long before they came here about how not every kid was nice to the cats. Gokudera knew from self-experience that kids weren’t always nice and cute.

He walked through the halls, watching the kids run around screaming, while the countless cats filled the place.

For a moment, he thought that it would be hard to hoard every single cat out of there, but then remembered what his bosses’ quirk did, so he calmed down.

Looking inside one of the rooms, he saw it was empty, though he could hear faint giggles. He felt suspicious rise on him and entered it.

He was tackled to the ground at that moment and was prepared to counter attack with one of his inventions, when he noticed it was Uri who charged on him.

“Uri! Not here!” He yelled but the leopard ignored him and bit his arm.

Gokudera waited for the pain but it didn’t come. Kids came out of their hiding and started tickling him.

“Ambush!” They yelled while they tickled Hayato.

They would’ve killed him of laughter, but they committed the serious mistake of tickling Uri, their accomplice. Uri released Gokudera and he prepared his counter attack.

With Uri’s help, he cornered the kids and started tickling them.

“Surrender! Surrender!” One of the kids shouted.

“You thought you could turn my pet against me and get out with it you brats?” Gokudera said and continued tickling them.

However, he knew that somehow this had been Uri’s idea all along.

When he was tired of torturing them, he let them run free. Uri followed right behind them, but Gokudera wasn’t worried. Uri always behaved well in public places.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around a bit more and considering to return, but when he was about to turn back and go to his bosses he saw one door that was closed.

He found it suspicious, but even if this was another one of Uri’s traps, he had express orders to check everything.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled “go away” coming from the inside. That wasn’t a good sign. He didn’t want to intrude in anyone’s space but he had to check everything.

He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside. A kid was on a corner, holding their knees and clearly crying.

“Hey.” Gokudera said.

“I said go away.” The kid replied sniffing but glaring at him.

Gokudera cursed himself for pressing the issue; he didn’t know how to deal with kids or people crying, and a kid was crying in front of him.

“What happened?” He continued.

The kid kept glaring at him, but seemed to consider.

“I’m allergic to cats.”

“Oh.” Gokudera didn’t know what to say or do. “Shit.” He muttered to himself and quickly got his head out, closing the door behind him.

What would he do?

He didn’t know, and that’s why he had two experts on cats to tell him.

“Boss.” He called touching the small communicator he had in his ear. Whoever heard him was good.

“Yes?” Tsuna answered.

“I think there’s a problem here?” He heard a crash sound, screams, and giggles on the other side.

“Ah! What is it?” Tsuna asked. He could hear Enma yelling and more giggles.

“There’s a kid who’s allergic.”

Tsuna made silence for a while.

“I see.” He answered after another crash sound. “Wait a bit, I got this.”

Gokudera waited for an answer, walking from one side to the other nervously. He didn’t know what to do, and that was a big problem.

It was always like this with him. He could have a mountain of successes but if he had just a tiny failure, everything was ruined.

Everything was ruined, and he didn’t prepare to that.

He was about to have a panic attack when something rubbed against his leg. He looked down surprised and saw a cat.

A furless cat.

The cat meowed at him and then walked to the closed door, pawing it gently.

“You… Want to enter?” He said.

The cat meowed at him again.

Maybe his bosses had sent this cat? 

Gokudera opened the door slightly. The cat entered silently and walked to the kid who was still sobbing at the corner.

Gokudera watched by the slightly opened door the moment when the cat rubbed on the kid’s leg and they jolted in surprise. At first they stared at it with horror, then suspicion, and finally with hope.

“Kitty?” The kid said.

The cat meowed in response.

The kid gave a suspicious look at the door, but Gokudera pulled his head back, just in time not to be noticed.

When he looked back, the kid had hugged the cat and held it near their chest, petting its head.

Tears streamed from the kid’s eyes, making Gokudera panic.

“Boss, the kid is crying!” He whispered shouted on the communicator.

“Gokudera?” Enma’s voice replied. “What happened?”

Gokudera told him and when he finished his explanation, he heard a soft giggle coming from the other side. It was suspiciously calm there.

“It’s okay Gokudera. There’s nothing wrong.” Enma said.

“Then why the kid is crying?” Gokudera asked.

“It’s just tears of joy.”


	6. Not all lost battles are a loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children's favorite heroes duo inspire the next generation of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it Msleilei.

The decisions one makes in their life always have consequences. At times, those consequences are most likely to lead to a situation in which one is compelled to fight.

At times, fighting is the only way to follow up on one’s choices.

At this time, Shinsou could not only admit the choices that had brought him to this moment, but also think about the events that led him into such path.

He was still young, barely nine years old when his family was moving to another city.

His mother came to him, said that he should go to the local heroes office to get himself a friend, so he would not be alone once they were in the new home.

He couldn’t help but wonder if she knew that he didn’t have any friends. 

He knew what she meant, though.

The heroes of the local office had an unusual quirk. How did they even become heroes with a cat-controlling quirk? Did that mean that he could become a hero too?

Too many questions for a kid’s mind, so he settled for biking there and ask to adopt a cat.

When he arrived there, he saw a commotion in front of the office. Stopping at the opposite side of the street, he watched as a large group of people of all ages gathered to see Natsu doing tricks.

How did they become heroes? Their quirk only let them control cats, right? It seemed so inoffensive to him…

A quirk unsuited for combat, unlike any of the other usual heroes quirks.

He parked his bike, sat by the sidewalk, and watched.

Could he, who had a ‘villain quirk’, have any hope of becoming what he so much desired to be, one day?

Could he also become a hero?

As his mind was taken by such thoughts, one of the hero duo sat by his side.

“Things are lively today.”

Shinsou stared at the red-haired hero with grey cat ears. He recognized him as Enma.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Enma asked him.

Shinsou hadn’t been paying much attention to it, so he just nodded. That seemed to please the hero.

It was his chance. Enma was there, by his side. He could just ask what he wanted to know, but… The man seemed to be taking a break. He had been busy, and was probably tired now. Shinsou shouldn’t really bother him, should he?

“You seem conflicted.” Enma said, and when Shinsou looked at him with wide eyes in surprise, he added, “A hero must be able to perceive when a person is troubled.”

There wasn’t much denying now, so he decided that the best course of action would be to be direct.

“How did you two become heroes?”

At that question, Enma just laughed a bit.

“A lot of people ask that. Well, we just put a lot of effort into it. It was our dream after all.”

Effort? Then all he had to do was to dedicate himself to his dream? But…

“Do you think someone with a villain quirk can become a hero?”

“A villain quirk? There’s no such thing as that.” Another voice said as Enma frowned at the question.

Tsuna, the second hero of The Catlords team approached them. A tiny grey kitten lied in his folded arms.

Shinsou was nervous thinking that maybe he had offended them by saying that, but he thought that maybe if he explained to them, they would understand.

“I was born with a quirk that lets me control minds. People often tell me that it’s a quirk suited for a villain.”

Tsuna and Enma stayed silent for a while. At the other side of the street, Gokudera entertained people with his own creations with Uri’s help.

The hero duo gave each other a meaningful look, and then Tsuna kneeled in front of Shinsou, slowly, so he would not disturb the kitten curled up in his arms. He transferred the kitten to one arm, and it mewled in protest.

“There’s no such thing as a villain quirk.” He said putting the free hand on Shinsou’s shoulder.

“The quirk does not define the hero.” Enma said.

“Yes. What really defines the hero is…” Tsuna shifted the hand from Shinsou’s shoulder to put his palm on the left side of the boy’s chest, right above his heart. “…Is here.”

“Mei needs someone to take care of her.” Enma said.

“And we can bet that you will be a great hero for her.” Tsuna added, and took the kitten in his both hands, extending it to Shinsou. Mei gave what seemed to be a happy mew.

At the time, Shinsou had been so surprised that they had discovered what he had been doing in front of their office, but then later that day he discovered that his mom had just called in advance and told them.

He was glad that he had gone through that moment. His life and all the decisions that he took after that… They weren’t easy.  
It was never easy for him, but all that led him to this moment. This very moment.

Even if he had lost the match against Izuku, he hadn’t given up.

He was glad he had gone through this battle. He was glad that he got to fight for his beliefs.

He was glad for all the moments that preceded this one.

Even if he lost the match, his colleagues on the general department praised him, something that had never happened before.

For the first time in his life, he had been seen as a hero, and not the villain that people thought he was suited to be.

He was ecstatic as he walked to the waiting room for the people who had lost. It was silent, as most students had returned to the arena to watch the remaining matches.

Just when he sat down by the couch and gathered his things, his phone rang. Not his personal phone, though. The one that Gokudera gave him just before he went to the U.A.

He hesitated briefly, and then picked up the call. The office of The Catlords appeared on the screen.

“Shinsou-kun?!” Tsuna said.

“Can he see us?” Enma asked.

They both sat by the couch in their office. Gokudera was at one side, focused on the laptop that was on his lap.

“Yes, the integrity of the call is good-”

“SHINSOU-KUN WE JUST SAW YOU ON THE TV AND YOU WERE AMAZING!” The hero duo shouted at the same time, making Gokudera, who had been sitting almost out of the camera’s reach, fall from his chair.

“I knew you would.” Shinsou replied with a small smile.

“We were cheering for you!” Enma said.

“You did really well, Shinsou-kun. We’re so proud of you!” Tsuna said.

“You are proud of me, even if I lost?” Shinsou asked rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“Of course! Even we lost some battles through our life!” Enma replied with a laugh.

“Even Gokudera did that.” Tsuna added.

Gokudera adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and nodded. “Everyone commits mistakes.”

A mew echoed on the line and Shinsou raised one eyebrow. It was quite familiar.

“Oh! There’s someone who had been cheering for you with us.” Tsuna said and a grey cat jumped on his lap, turning to look at the camera.

The cat gave a demanding meow at the camera, followed by a series of angry growled meows.

“She’s angry.” Enma said muffling a giggle.

“Since you went to the U.A. you didn’t come see her much, she misses you.” Tsuna added with a nervous smile.

“Yes, but since she saw you on the TV today…” The cat made silence and just stared at the camera. “She recognizes your hard work, Shinsou-kun. She’s proud of you too.”

The cat released a sound between a soft meow and a purr, and then proceeded to lick one of its paws.

“I miss you too, Mei.” Shinsou said smiling, but the cat seemed not to notice it.

“Maybe we should go visit him?” Tsuna asked turning to Enma.

Enma considered for a while, before replying. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“You guys don’t have to do it, I thank you for taking care of Mei for me while I study but you have your own work too…”

“It’s not a bother to us, Shinsou-kun. Even heroes need to take a break from time to time.” Just after Tsuna said that, the sound of a phone ringing echoed on the line.

“I guess that break can wait for now… We talk later?” Enma said.

Shinsou nodded.

“Good luck, Shinsou-kun!” Both said as they got up from the couch to pick up the phone and left an irritated Mei behind.

Gokudera who was the last one inside the room, besides Mei, frowned slightly at his laptop before turning to the camera.

“You did very well today, Shinsou-kun. We are proud of you, and so are many other people. Goodbye.” He said, and then the screen turned black.

Shinsou left the phone fall on his lap and released a heavy sigh, just before he giggled. A shy smile played on his lips.

All the moments that led him to this one, no matter how difficult… He was glad for all of them.

And even if he had lost, giving up on his dream now was not a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling bad so have one chapter.  
> Also, anyone want to guess how did they become heroes lol


	7. Despite everything, life goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I can't believe I'm still here to update this. I'll be quite honest and say that I was having a bad day so I needed this to get the bad out of my system. Have fun reading it~

Another quiet day in The Catlords hero office went by. This afternoon in particular seemed to be passing slower than ever, so Hayato, who had nothing to work on, decided to go through old projects that he never went to put in practice, seeing they weren’t very practical or in some cases even possible.

His old notebook was full of blueprints for projects that were cringy at their best, and an old memory came to him. A memory of a time where he showed one of those to a classmate in the support department and was ridiculed because of it.

His expression turned to a frown as the memory played back in his mind. That wasn’t one of his most brilliant phases.

Tsuna who was passing by with a box full of kittens ready for adoption noticed his mood and came to sit by the table on the chair across him, putting the box of kittens on top of it and giving a curious look to his friend and subordinate.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

Hayato was suddenly brought back to the moment, noticing his presence. He shook his head, “Nothing, just going through an old notebook with ideas.”

Tsuna didn’t move, still staring at him with worry. It was weird having a boss that was so intuitive, and Hayato knew that Tsuna wouldn’t leave until he knew everything was completely fine, so instead he decided to ask a question that had been in his mind for a long time.

“Say, when you were younger people probably didn’t think you would’ve become heroes. Why did you still go with it, boss?” He asked and quickly added, “N-not that I think you and Enma aren’t good heroes-”

Tsuna smiled lightly, “Don’t worry, Hayato. I know what you meant with your question.”

Hayato stayed silent and watched as his boss petted a kitten from inside the box. Immediately the others scrambled to get closer to his hand and rub their heads and noses on it. His eyes were distant, thoughtful.

“It’s true, no one believed we would get where we are now… We didn’t have almost any support and things were bad in school, when ‘more suitable candidates’ thought we were making fun of them for having a dream.”

“It should’ve been hard…” Hayato commented, suddenly angry for those people who were mean to his boss.

“Sure it was. But- I remember one day, when things were particularly bad. Enma and I had just rescued one cat from a tree. A kid with a quirk that permitted them to alter the size of their body saw us, immediately declared that we stole their rescue.” Tsuna snorted, “He had a group with them, so they thought it was fitting that we were ‘punished’ for disturbing a ‘true heroes’ work’.”

Hayato closed his hands in fists, his anger rising and making a clip on the table vibrate lightly. He feared he knew the answer to the next question, but asked anyway, “What happened then?”

Tsuna looked past him, above his shoulder and probably to a place that wasn’t there, in their office.

“We were beaten, of course. Luckily I managed to tell the cat to run so it didn’t get in any trouble. But we returned home bruised and beaten, not as badly as we had been before but it was bad.”

“Our mothers were worried when they saw us like that, but of course Tsuna and I lied and told them that we fell from a tree trying to rescue a cat.” Enma said, suddenly entering the room and startling Hayato a bit.

Tsuna nodded and resumed the narrative, “That day in particular it felt like no matter what we did, we were still too weak to be what we dreamed of. Isn’t that silly? Because a bunch of people showed us how weak we were, we wanted to give up.”

“It was truly a bad day,” Enma continued, “But all in all, the cat was rescued so I’d call it a success.”

“Except we weren’t feeling that successful,” Tsuna chuckled.

“True.” Enma commented.

“So, what happened after that? Why didn’t you give up?” Hayato asked.

Both men stayed silent for a bit, then Tsuna raised his hand to his head and started fiddling with the cat ears that were part of his uniform.

“The truth? That night Enma’s mom let him sleep in my house. The next morning when we woke up both our mothers had prepared us a grand breakfast, said that it was in commemoration of the saved kitten.”

“I remember it; Tsuna’s mom pulled a box from under the table and gave it to us. Said it was a gift for our success. When we opened it we found a pair of cat ears. She said she found them cute and couldn’t wait for them to be part of our hero uniform.” Enma finished.

“Sometimes it feels like giving up is all you can do, as if no matter what, you’ll never be as good as anyone else that is ‘talented’. But when those times come, you shouldn’t despair, you should cling to something, anything. It can be something silly, but as long as that keeps you moving on, then cling to it.” Tsuna mused.

“We were a bit embarrassed about the cat ears back then, but it seems the women quite like it, don’t you think, Tsuna?” Enma asked.

Both of them laughed and Hayato smiled.

“But in the end…” Tsuna started once again, “In the end we just wanted to see them smile when we wore the cat ears. It’s silly but that’s what kept us going on at that time. Other reasons came later, but at that time, that day. That was what kept us going despite the pain and the bandages.”

Tsuna got up from his chair and Enma asked, “Need help?”

Tsuna shook his head, but even so Enma took the box with him, drawing a huff from Tsuna. Still, they bid their farewells to Hayato and left the room together.

Hayato kept musing on what Tsuna had said, gave another glance at his notebook, and then closed it. He couldn’t help being impressed by their strong will, couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if those things had happened with him, if he would be able to go on.

He guessed it was as his old mentor had told him once.

Despite everything, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and by the way, I'm kinda in and out of KHR and not entirely into what's happening in BNHA, so we'll see how much I'll still update this collection. Thank you for reading and I hope every one of you is doing well.


End file.
